Protectors
A type of Guardian Angel whose sole purpose is to protect that of which is of great importance; be it a person or place. Unlike their better known counterparts, Whitelighters; it is quite rare for them to be assigned multiple charges. History Centuries before the creation of “other” divisions of Guardian Angels, (i.e. Whitelighters ) , Protectors just about had the weight of entire worlds on their shoulders. Seeing how taxing this was, the Powers that Be decided that it was time to further delegate; and thus created separate divisions of Guardians. One of the most notable is The Council of Elders . Because of the eternal strain placed on the Protectors; it had seem like more and more of them were falling victim to the tempting nature of Evil. One by one their numbers began dwindling until hardly any remained. Some magical historians refer to this as “The Great Purge”, as Evil had gained foothold in their realm. Feeling that they were becoming more of a risk than asset, a decision was made by the Powers That Be. Put simply, the remaining Protectors were given a choice to have their memories erased & become Mortal once again (Return to Earth as they currently were) or have their souls “Recycled” and start life fresh (From an infant on...). It was rumored that some did put up a fight and were forced “recycled” while the rest welcomed the first option as they simply wanted a “normal” life again. It is unclear what happened to the Protectors who resigned back to Earth…until… Rebirth Not much is known about how one could become a Protector; however it is said that out of all those who chose to return to Earth voluntarily somehow retained their angelic “markers” in their genetic information. Perhaps this was because they had been “Angels” for such long periods of time, even centuries, that it became more a less a part of them at a cellular level. But like with anything else in the worlds, there is always a catch. While it is true that those fmr. Protectors who went on to spawn offspring passed on their “angelic” makers; it would be a chance of Fate if that child or children of that given former Protector would even possess their parent’s “disposition”. Even in the event of that happening; it would remain dormant until that child experienced mortal death. One interesting quality about this rebirth is that in the event an “Awakening” Protector is “sired”; they will still retain their angelic abilities as well as that of which they were “sired” into, i.e. Vampire . To date, the only known case of this is with Dr. Isis Valentine. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting - The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making - The ability to brew potions. *Scrying - The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. Active Powers *Fading - An energy-based form of teleportation. *Aerokinesis - The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind and air, such as creating whirlwinds and firing powerful blasts of wind. *Energy Emission - The ability to use energy as a projectile weapon. *Telekinesis - Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. *Healing - The power to rapidly restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. *Telepathy - The ability to read the thoughts of, and/or to mentally communicate with others. Telepathy is one of the basis of most telepathic and mind-based powers. *Shadow Merger - The power to become invisible in a dark state. *Flash Step - The power to use short bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. ''Inactive Powers'' *Sensing - The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *Immortality - The power to never die. *Regeneration - The ability to instantly heal from injuries. Known Protectors: